Family's bonds are the hardest to cut out
by Shakyfic
Summary: Hope travels away from home without her father's knowledge. She could be in great Danger or Not. After all she is just 7 years old kid . Father Klaus. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Its just a one shot crossed My mind and I wanted to post it.

This takes after season 4 episode 2.

After five Months of freeing Klaus. With no Villians lurking in the shadows.

Marcel woke up on someone knocking on his loft's door. He immediately knew that it was a stranger. And when he opened he found a seven years old kid clutching a stuffed wolf.

"Are you Marcel gerard?" the girl asked.

"Yes. Who are you? And does your parents know where you are?" Marcel asked surprised that the kid knew his name.

"I'm Hope Niklaus Mikaelson. " The girl said with an adorable face

"Does Klaus Knows you are here? And How did you get here?" Marcel asked already getting his phone and calling her father .

"came with my school trip. But then I took a bus and came my dad doesn't know because he wouldn't approve " Hope said already showing him her bus ticket .

When Klaus picked up

"Klaus. I guess you are missing a 7 years old kid clutching a stuffed wolf in a purple dress."

"what ? Hope is with you ? …"

"I just woke up to find her at my doorstep so don't make assumptions that I kidnapped her or anything . She left her school trip and got a bus ticket to my place . That means you are staying close to Nola. Come by you will find her unharmed" Marcel said.

"I ain't close you idiot. I'm four hours away. But I will come as soon as possible. Put her on the phone please" Klaus said .

Marcel handed Hope the phone "Your father wants to check on you"

"Dad" "Hope! How are you baby?" klaus said relieved "I'm fine dad. Don't worry" "You are in a lot of trouble young lady. stay with Marcel till I come and get you" "okay Dad. Love you" "Love you too baby"

Hope handed back the phone and said "I'm hungry. Let's go and get something to eat"

"Demanding like any other Mikaelson already" Marcel said smiling. He went and changed his clothes and drove her to Mac.

"Now, would you mind telling me what made a seven years old kid with her school trip to decide to abandon it and ride a bus to some guy home she doesn't know about. Knowing that her father won't allow it or that guy might be a bad guy and could just eat her" Marcel said after they left Mac and went to a nearby park.

"Silly Marcellus. I'm two months away from being eight and Of course I know you. My dad told me about you. A week ago I saw this picture and you were in it so I asked him about you and he told me that you are family but you're upset with them and not talking to them" Hope explained with enthusiasm.

"He told you I'm family? Okay So why exactly are you here?" Marcel asked

"I came to tell you not to be upset with my dad. He told me that you are my adoted ... adoted brother" "Adopted" Marcel corrected her " ado-pted brother so I came to see you" Hope said

"And klaus approved of your Trip?" Marcel asked not believing that Klaus would sent his daughter into New Orleans willingly on a trip.

"My dad approves of anything that would make me happy. Uncle Lijah says I'm spoiled rotten " Hope said proud of herself.

"Yeah. I know. Klaus is all the fun while Elijah is do your homework guy" Marcel said remembering the buried memories.

"Exactly." Hope said happy that she found someone shares her opinion.

"Now, come . I want to play on the swing" Hope said getting up from the bench dragging Marcel with her.

They spent whole 2 hours in the playground at the park. Marcel running after hope and catching her easily and then she would tell him that he is cheating and to stop using his vampire speed. And then she would run after him and her little legs wouldn't run faster so she would fall to the ground and Marcel would panic and flashes to her but she just catches him with a smirk in her face. Marcel watches from the bench Hope playing on the swing cheerfully till she is tired of it and come running to him.

"Come on, let's go to the mall to get you all kinds of toys to spoil you rotten like Elijah says." Marcel said picking her up without her complaining that she is old enough and can walk on her own.

After another 2 hectic hours in the mall. With Hope entering all the stores and Marcel running after her buying what she wants. As soon as he finishes paying for the stuff and carrying it she would go to another store. Now Marcel was a vampire with a lot of strength and stamina but Hope's Energy was something to be proud of. Of course that caused by the amount of candy she consumed. Marcel didn't pay attention to the time and found that indeed four and half hour had flew with Hope.

"Come on Munchkin. Your father must be home by now. Time to face the music" Marcel said.

"Ughh.. Mom and Dad are going to be so mad at me" Hope said adorably miserable.

"Don't worry. He will be mad at me more" Marcel said already knowing that if Klaus went to his loft and didn't find him he would think that he had done something to Hope, and Maybe he would be mad for other reasons like Marcel throwing him in a dungeon for five years thus missing five years from that adorable girl's life. Marcel wondered what would happen when Hope finds out that he was the one who locked up her father all those years.

When they arrived Hope demanded that she would be carried piggyback ride.

So Marcel carried her on his shoulders while carrying the bags of her toys.

When he entered he found Klaus sitting on the couch looking like he is ready to murder someone Maybe Marcel but on double take Hope as well.

"Daddy" Hope said running to Klaus and Hugging him. And just like that the murderous look vanished and been replaced with a look full of love.

"Ohhh Hope, I was so worried. Are you okay?" Klaus asked relieved for having his daughter in his arms again.

"I'm fine Daddy. Marcel took me to the park and to the Mall and Got me all these toys" Hope said breaking the hug and went to take the bags from Marcel who stood still in his place the entire time not wanting to startle Klaus to do any violent act in front of Hope.

Forget about that, the murderous look came back again when Klaus said "And whose idea was for My daughter to have all kinds of candy the humanity has ever known?"

He found two identical Guilty looks and each one of them pointing a finger at each other. When Hope saw Marcel pointing at her she said "You're the adult. You should have known too much candy is bad for my health" Hope said adorably with a pout.

Marcel had a brain damage and couldn't reply. God is Klaus laughing? Klaus is indeed laughing at him.

"She is got a point there Marcellus" Klaus said smirking and enjoying this far too much. Come on Marcel's face was priceless with the whole pointing at each other thing. When Klaus saw Marcel is still dumbfounded he told him "Don't worry. She Does the same thing with me. I'm not the one who you should be worry of if Hope had too much sugar. Its Hayley and lucky for you littlest wolf I didn't tell your Mother about what you did." Klaus said and when he saw the girl smiling "but that doesn't mean you won't be punished accordingly. You can say goodbye to all your toys , xbox, PlayStation4, school trips for two months. Early bedtime will be set of course. No playing outside with your friends what you did was unacceptable even if everything turned out so well. You could have been kidnapped. You could have got lost. Bad things tend to happen to small children..

"But dad !" Hope interrupted. "No buts.. you are lucky you got off easily. Deal?" Klaus said in full papa mood.

She heard Marcel saying "Take it" then she looked miserably with tears in her eyes at him and said "But I won't be able to see you"

Marcel crouched down to be as the same level as her "Hey Hey. No tears. I will come to you whenever you need me" Marcel said gently drying her tears hating seeing her miserable like that but he knew that this was right considering what she did. And yes just like Klaus said she got off easily. Had he been in her position he would … No No Don't follow that thread of thoughts. Marcel reminded himself.

"promise?"Hope asked. Marcel looked at Klaus when he nodded at him he replied "promise".

"Okay daddy deal" Hope said with determination. Then she ran and hugged he father again. "Now go play with your new toys while I speak with Marcellus"

"Thank you, I owe you. She is just stubborn… just like you. When she saw that picture of you when you where 17 she kept asking questions. Till I told her that you live in New Orleans because you had a fight with us. She kept asking me if she had a brother she wanted to see him. She brought that up everyday. And When the trip came I couldn't say No to her. I never imagined she would come to you. I don't even know How she got your address " Klaus explained.

"After she left her group. She went to Rousseau's and asked about me she was lucky to find a vampire who told her the address."Marcel explained.

"I just got one question why didn't you tell her it was me who kept you away from her all those 5 years?"Marcel asked

"I didn't want her to be like us. To hold a grudge. To seek revenge at any kind. To see you as an enemy." Klaus said honestly.

"Like you see she is a beacon. And I will make sure she stays as one" then Klaus inhaled a breath "I know that you don't want anything to do with us. But if you want to ever visit Hope I will give you the address"

"I made a promise, Klaus. Whenever she wants me I will come" Marcel said.

"Hope, come say Goodbye to Marcellus. We are leaving"

The girl came running hugging Marcel and taking his face in her hands and looking deeply in his eyes "Thanks for today. You are the best brother in this whole world. Please come to our home" and then she trailed after her father.

The end.

reviews are welcomed. Any grammatical or spelling mistakes are all mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcel's phone rang and it was Klaus's Number.

"Marcel I need your help" That was Hope's greetings

"And I will do anything you want as long as your father approves it" Marcel said

"Marcel, Do you know how hard it is for an 8 years old kid to function without her IPad? She can't! " she said with miserableness "Come. It will be fun .I will teach you How to draw. And I will cook for you your favorite meal which is Roasted beef with Mashed potatoes" Hope said enthusiastic.

"I.. How did you know that this was my favorite meal? And aren't you a little young for cooking dinner?"

"Dad told me, And I won't be doing all the cooking I will just do the easy tasks and watch you do the rest." Hope said cheekily "Please I miss you. Uncle Kol and Aunt Becca are away in a trip. And since my Mom knew about me coming alone to your town and she is upset with me. So please would you come?"

"No problem kiddo. I will come tomorrow." Marcel said feeling bad for his little sister. Nop just Klaus's daughter NOT HIS SISTER. He thought.

"Not tomorrow , Today. You come today" Hope insisted.

"Okay. Fine. I don't have any important meetings for today anyway. See you later Munchkin" Marcel couldn't deny her request.

"You are relenting. That little girl will make you look weak in front of them and we don't want that" Sofya said.

"No, I'm Not. Its just from the first moment I saw her I adored her, She is everything an 8 years old Davina would be." Marcel said smiling.

"But she isn't Davina. She is the daughter of the very man you hate and distrust. And you are going to their house to be her best buddy. You will look weak and pathetic" she said and left.

Marcel drove to the Mikaelsons Home after Klaus texting him the address. It was small city near New Orleans called Breaux Bridge.

"You seriously are going to let your daughter hang out with Marcel ? The same Marcel that nearly killed you! Are you out of your Minds ?!" Freya shouted at her Brothers-Klaus and Elijah.

"Freya, She went to his Home to meet him when I refused to tell her any details about him. Imagine what would she do If we forbid her from seeing him. After she already considered him as her brother!"

"You should have seen her. On our way home she kept telling me about what they did together at the park. At the mall. About how great he is. That he would be her "Elijah" except he is all fun." Klaus said smirking at Elijah's reaction when he heard that he wasn't as fun as Marcel.

"Freya, Marcel has a rule. He would never hurt a child. Or let anything happen to her." Elijah said already okay with Marcel coming.

"YOU still want him back in. and YOU are feeling guilty because what we did to Davina." Freya said pointing at Klaus then Elijah. Then she continued "I'm warning you. He is the monster in this story and you mustn't let him anywhere near her" and left storming.

"She actually said that he would be her Elijah? After spending only 4 hours with him? " Elijah asked surprised that this was their Hope who took time adapting to her own father.

"Yup. She said that. And told him that he is the best brother ever" Klaus said smiling. Elijah just smirked at that.

Marcel arrived and was invited in. Klaus was about to take Marcel in his study to talk to him about what and what not to tell Hope about their relationship but Hope came running from her room and gave Marcel big hug then she saw what he brought her. She squealed when she saw a fancy Drawing tools. Full package. The kind for professional artist.

She took him to the outside table . To "supposedly" teach him how to 'Draw' not knowing that Klaus already taught him. After an Hour she found Marcel's paper had a big Sketch of her. "Don't worry. with time you will learn to Draw anything that comes in your thoughts. It just need patience" Marcel said when she looked at his sketch in disbelief. "Daddy taught you. Didn't he?" Hope said and when he nodded ,she continued "You hold the pencil like him."

Marcel felt a tug in his heart at that. He took a lot of things after Klaus not just that. In order not to be thrown back at the past he said "Come on let me show you How a great roasted meal should be prepared" he got up and carried her over his shoulder.

"Now to the most important step: seasoning the meat. Add salt, pepper. Rosemary. With a little bit of paprika." Marcel said already taking the role of a professional chef.

"what is Rosemary?" Hope asked.

"that is a plant to make your Meal taste delicious. Now we put the vegetables into the pan and the meat on top of it and into the oven and we wait for 3 long hours"

"Let's go get some flowers . I will show you my favorite spots in the woods." Hope said hoping of the counter and into the ground.

They got into the woods so Hope could get the Flower she wanted.

Marcel was pretty sure that No one was in the area So how the hell 10 angry wolves suddenly surrounded him and Hope. He didn't know those people So he didn't know why they wanted to fight him.

"Listen. I don't know why you are here. But let's just end this peacefully." Marcel said already standing in front of Hope in case any wolf attacked. "Too bad. We don't want to end this peacefully." One of the them said. "You chose the wrong predator to attack" Marcel said then he attacked first."Hope Runnnnnnnn" he shifted and started biting them he made sure that no one followed Hope. He would be damned if he ever let anything happens to his little sister. but they were 10 so he got his fair share of bites himself. 2 in his arms, one in his neck, and a deep one in his Torso.

When Klaus and Elijah arrived they found all the 10 wolves are dead, Marcel barely standing and bite marks all over him. They took him back home.

Klaus was furious. He was ready to kill Marcel right in his spot for endangering his kid like that "How could you be that stupid to not know you are being followed. By your Own enemies! "... Marcel's head was downcast, He was in pain the wolves venom was too much in his body. His system couldn't heal it all at once "IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER YOU WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!".

When marcel heard that and he shifted to his werewolf side to give his body the power to fight off the venom "Hope was NEVER IN DANGER. The wolves never came after her. I MADE SURE OF THAT!" Marcel yelled back then his body betrayed him. And he dropped unconscious. They Laid him on the couch. He was shivering and Hallucinating. Klaus sat by his side holding his hand through it all. Hayley was about to take Hope away assuring her that her brother will be okay. But the girl refused.

2 hours later Marcel gained conscious

The bites on his arms were healed. That left the ones in his neck and torso. He found a glass of Klaus's blood in front of his face "Drink" Klaus ordered. Marcel got upright. And didn't reach for the glass "I will heal". "Don't be stubborn, Marcellus. Drink the damn blood. Your arms healed in two hours. Imagine how much it will take to heal this" Klaus pointed at his infected torso. "It will speed up your healing " Klaus said gently. Marcel was surprised to find Klaus insisting on giving him his blood. The guy was ready to kill him from a while what the hell changed. But he didn't have the energy to fight Klaus over this. And he would do anything to ease Hope's fear. She shouldn't have seen any of that. -he shouldn't have came here from the beginning. Marcel thought.

He drank the blood and was healed instantly. "I'm sorry for today. Princess. I will make sure this never happens again ever." Marcel said hugging Hope. "come Hope. Let's let Marcel rest" Hope and Hayley left the room.

Marcel started talking "I didn't smell or hear them approaching. There was magic involved. I don't know these guys. They had orders to attack us. They didn't know who I'm. They didn't know that I could kill them. Those wolves didn't belong to a pack. They were.." "Mercenaries" Elijah finished Marcel's Sentence. "Yes. And I will know who was behind them" Marcel got up and went for the door. "Marcellus, sit down" Elijah said. "It was one of our enemies. He hired them but don't worry. He was handled" Elijah said then he nodded at Klaus when Marcel wasn't looking and left the room.

Klaus sat in the coffee table in front of Marcel looking him in the eyes "I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have jumped into conclusions like that. Had anyone other than you was with Hope during the attack. She wouldn't have survived. And had anything happened to her I would have returned to a man I'm not so proud of. I should be grateful for you forever. But I'm not. After all It's the big brother job to protect his younger one. And Hope has one hell of a big brother." Klaus said squeezing Marcel's shoulder.

Marcel had an apology, regret, recognition as Hope's brother all in one speech. He must be hallucinating.

"Now How about you have a shower " Klaus said already getting up and leading a silent Marcel to the bathroom. When Marcel got out. He found them at the table waiting for him. He sat , ate and was time for him to leave. He said goodbye to Hope and went outside to ride his car. He found Klaus standing there. So Marcel spoke "Look, I thought of what happened today. Of what you said. And I simply can't keep coming and .." Klaus interrupted him "Don't. Don't run away from this. Don't make an excuse. You will hurt her. You will hurt yourself. Let the both of you have this." Klaus said then in a swift move he hugged him. Marcel froze he didn't hug him back nor pushed him away. So Klaus took it as a good sign. He was beginning to have his "son" back.

When Marcel rode his car with a blurry eyes "Damn. I'm relenting" he said.

Hate? Like?


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Vincent" Elijah Mikaelson stood by the church's door looking like a fashion star as always.

"What brought you here, Elijah? Aren't you supposed to be far away from here?" Vincent said surprised by Elijah's sudden appearance.

"I came to ask one simple question Where is Marcellus?" "He hasn't returned any of our calls for the past 2 weeks. I went to his place and found it empty. Klaus is searching the city right now for him. So would you kindly tell me where he is?"

"He is not available right now" Vincent replied.

"what do you mean not available? Where is he?!" Elijah asked suddenly angry

Vincent snorted "Did you forget that he almost kill you? That he hates you the most? Don't get worked up over this Elijah"

"I haven't forgot but I have a brother that doesn't seem to have enough of one child that he wants the burden of another one. And that niece of mine actually thinks that the world revolves around her 'big brother' So Where is he?!"

"A week ago, a witch came into town. She offered Marcel a deal But he refused and threatened her. The witch casted a spell on him but in the process he Killed her. But the spell is sill working on him. She casted a barrier to the house they were meeting in that wouldn't let him leave. I'm trying to find the source of power which feeding the barrier but haven't succeeded"

"Give me the address to this house" Elijah said.

Then Vincent said "He didn't want any of you to know. Or in another word No interference"

"Vincent, Give me the address".

Vincent huffed but still gave Elijah the address. He didn't want to interfere in the Mikaelsons business.

Elijah called klaus and told him what Vincent just said, he sent him the address and they were both headed to the cursed place.

When they arrived they saw it was a beautiful house with big gates and big garden. Definitely not a place to be trapped in.

Marcel was sitting on the House's roof. He was bored inside and being out in the open air gave him sense of freedom. Sure Josh and Vincent came and spent time with him . Even Sofya came and slept here but he still felt rage inside him. If that witch was alive he would take pleasure in torturing her then killing her all over again. Suddenly He heard a car approaching and he knew who was inside that car. The Mikaelsons never took a hint. He didn't need nor wanted their presence-keep telling yourself that a voice inside him said- Okay Maybe he wanted that little kid to come and spend time with him. Time tends to fly when he is with her. And he could use a few flying days around here.

Klaus and Elijah exited the car and saw Marcel sitting on the roof.

"What are you doing here? Came to gloat?" Marcel asked.

"leave it to you to upset a powerful witch to trap you in a house like this!" klaus said Gesturing to the big house.

"Well, I picked this place for my meeting with her. So I didn't give her much of a choice to trap me in a dungeon like I Did to You" Marcel replied with a smirk.

"Which reminds me, I could just go and chop off every Witch trying to get you out of here, Take New Orleans back. And leave you here to rot for eternity. How is that for Karma" Klaus said with a devilish smile. Then be laughed when he saw the blood drain out of Marcel's face and scowling.

He knew that Klaus won't do that whether its because of Hope or some shred of sentimentality for Marcel himself. He didn't want to think of the reason. So he said "Take your brother and leave, Klaus. You are neither needed nor wanted here in NOLA"

Klaus looked at Elijah who nodded at him. They both turned around and started walking to the gates.

But they both stopped and looked at each other and smirked "You see Marcellus, You could lie to the whole world but not to the people Who raised _you_. You are delusional to think being the most powerful creature in this earth will grant you a certain aura that allows you lie to your family and them not detecting it" Klaus said in a chastising tone.

"But you gotta give him some credit, Nick. The stoic face , steady heartbeats, Unwavering tone. Those could have fooled everyone else." Elijah said in a praising way. Then they walked inside the house.

Marcel huffed and jumped from the roof to the ground.

Inside the house

"Now, why don't you tell us what did this witch want from you?" Klaus said once seated he and Elijah on the coach. Marcel sitting in a chair in front of them.

"It's none of your business. Its only a matter of time till they find the source that feeding the barrier keeping me here and I will make sure that No witch can mess with me ever again"Marcel said angrily .

"Tell Us maybe we could help." Elijah said.

"Like I said I don't need your help"

"Tell Us, _**NOW**_!" Klaus angrily yelled.

Marcel got frustrated and replied not because Klaus's tone was scary "She wanted me to KILL YOU AND HOPE. Same old revenge story, you killed her entire coven So she wanted to payback"

"Did you make sure she was alone? No one was working with her?" Klaus said in a serious tone

"Yes"

Klaus got up and called Freya asking her to come.

"I got enough witches to help me. I don't need your sister's help of all people" Marcel said getting up and leaving the room.

_line break

The doorbell rang, Marcel answered and Found little Hope standing their with Freya who looked pissed.

"Marceeeel , I missed you" Hope said hugging Marcel who picked her up and started tickling her right away "Missed you too, Munchkin." She started giggling with squeals.

Klaus and Elijah came after hearing Hope's laughter "I asked you to come alone" Klaus said annoyed that Freya brought Hope to this place.

"Once she heard my phone with you. she wanted to come. I refused, so she sneaked in the car. I didn't know she was there till half way here. Your daughter doesn't hear a word I say." Freya said glaring at the disobedient child.

Klaus hardly kept a straight face to his daughter antics. But steeled himself and was about to scold her when Marcel took her away to the kitchen direction. So klaus took Freya to tell her about the whole mysterious source of power that is keeping Marcel in.

Marcel sat her in the kitchen island " You know, I knew a kid just as stubborn and beautiful as you" Marcel said going to the fridge getting her juice-he asked josh to shop for him a week ago.

Then he continued "she thought she could do whatever she wanted for the people she loved. I however thought I could protect her from every trouble she would get herself into but I couldn't." Then he looked her in the eyes and put his hands on her shoulder "I don't want anything bad happen to you. So you must obey your elders. When your Aunt Freya ask you to do something you do it knowing that its in your best interest"

"But.. But I wanted to see you. Marcel" Hope said tears in her eyes.

"I know baby girl. But Its not safe around here" Marcel said hugging her. "Now, we will go to your aunt and you will apologize for disobeying her. And promise that you will always listen to her, Okay?" Marcel asked and Hope nodded. "Are you upset with me?" Hope asked with big puppy eyes.

"How could I be still upset with you when you give me those puppy eyes and pouty lips" Marcel smiled at her. "Race you to the living room?" Marcel asked trying to lighten her up.

"Nah, you will let me win anyway. Carry me on your shoulder" Hope said smirking.

"Sorry for disobeying you, aunt freya. I won't do it again. Sorry daddy for putting myself in danger by coming her without your permission" Hope apologized sincerely.

"You are forgiven as long as you don't do it again." Freya said hugging her niece . Then Klaus hugged her as well "You are forgiven. I know you wanted to see Marcellus. And I should have made him call you at least."

" Now How about a nap after your little trip" Elijah said

"I'm not a baby. I don't need a nap. But I will sleep for just two hours because My body got really tired. Being small is tiring" Hope said yawning and heading to the stairs calling after her shoulder "Aren't you coming Marcel to show me my room?" So Marcel followed her and put her in the room next to his.

"Tell me about that friend of yours. What happened to her?" Hope asked.

"Her name was Davina. She was a powerful witch. Bad people wanted to take that power away from her but I wouldn't let them. But one time I couldn't protect her. So she got hurt" Marcel couldn't just say that Davina died. He didn't want to upset the little kid. "Now close your eyes and Sleep"

Marcel got to the first floor to find Klaus in front of him "You know, It wasn't your fault. You tried to protect her with all your power. And you certainly didn't let her down."

"The witch knew about Davina's death. She kept agitate me to kill you. To kill Hope. She told me I was weak back then to prevent it from happening But I'm not weak now to avenge her" Marcel said

"Marcel, I think I know what keeps this barrier up. Its Davina's remains. The witch must dug up her grave and took her bones" Klaus said

"Freyaa. I need you to do a locator spell. Try to find Davina's remains"

"Do you have something belongs to her?" Freya Asked. Marcel gave her a locket he brought to Davina when he first took her in.

Freya kept chanting till she found it on the map and it wasn't far away from the house.

" Elijah, take Freya with you and burn those bones" Klaus instructed. But Marcel disappeared to the roof he couldn't stand the thought that the bloody witch was channeling Davina's power and desecrate her remains like that to trap him .

Klaus climbed to the roof "Old habits die hard I guess" Klaus said gesturing to Marcel's position

"You spent an awfully a lot of time on the roof while you were kid."

"Well I would go anywhere to run away from my literature lessons that Elijah kept teaching me" Marcel said his mind already far away to notice that klaus sat very close to him. Like they were friends or a father trying to comfort his son with just his mere presence.

"What's in your mind?" Klaus asked

"All I could think about what If Davina had a stable home. What if her father wasn't out of the picture and her stupid mother didn't volunteer her to be sacrificed for their ancestors. What if I never used her nor introduced her to my world. She wouldn't have gotten into this mess. And that got me thinking of Hope. I thought I was doing her a favor but I wasn't. In order to avenge a kid I could have ruined another kid's life and I'm Sorry for that" Marcel said looking Klaus in the eyes.

"That right their. What you're saying right now is the reason YOU. ARE. MY. GREATEST WEAKNESS. I put that beautiful seed in you and I saw it flourish. And I simply can't kill it nor stay mad at it forever " Klaus said pointing at Marcel heart

So Marcel took a page of Hope's book and threw one arm around Klaus Hugging him. And Klaus caught him like a safety net. God He missed that comforting hug So much. Klaus kept rubbing Marcel's back whispering "I'm sorry Marcellus. I'm sorry, _son_ "

The barrier was lifted, Marcel went back home but This time Not Alone. He had his family again with him. He had his **mentor** , **_sire_** , **Father**. And his little sister which he will do anything to ensure that she lives the happiest life. Maybe after a few years he will forgive Elijah when reappear as the father from Marcel's childhood. And maybe Hope is the redemption Not just for Klaus and Elijah but for the young warrior as well.

The end.

Hate? Like? Please review it all.

I didn't want to abandon this story. But I had to end it to refocus on my other story The famous Davina is grounded. So please Enjoy ;) xo


End file.
